1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning reel, and more particularly to a spinning reel comprising a rotary frame having a bail arm, a spool reciprocable axially of the rotary frame with rotation of the rotary frame, and a fishing line retainer for preventing the fishing line from slipping out of a rear end wall of a fishing line holding portion of the spool.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the spinning reel, the fishing line wound around the fishing line holding portion of the spool is sometimes loosened under its own resilient returning force to increase a winding diameter thereof. In such a case, the loosened fishing line deviates from the fishing line holding portion to pass over the rear end wall and fall onto the axis of the rotary frame, and then possibly winds about the support shaft positioned at the axis or winds about other parts, as a result of which the fishing line could be broken. The fishing line tends to slip out of the fishing line holding portion, particularly when a velocity of winding the fishing line becomes low or the rear end wall of the spool is reduced in longitudinal dimension resulting from the reel made compact.
As disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application "Kokai" No. 63-55870, a conventional structure employs a mechanism for preventing the fishing line from passing over the rear end wall and moving toward the axis of the rotary frame through the fishing line retainer. More particularly, the support shaft is supported by supporting arms of the rotary frame having the bail arm extending longitudinally of the supporting arms (along a spool moving direction), and has a roller fitted thereon. The roller is rotatable about and slidable along axially of the support shaft.
An annular groove is defined in the rear end wall of the spool for engaging the roller thereby to move the roller about the spool with rotation of the rotary frame, to relatively rotate the roller about the support shaft, and to reciprocate the roller in the axial direction in unison with the spool. Thus, the roller prevents the fishing line slipping out of the fishing line holding portion from falling onto the axis.
However, the roller is simply mounted adjacent the supporting arm of the rotary frame for preventing slump of the fishing line only at the position of the roller. In other words, the roller can perform its holding function if it is located at the fishing line slipping out of a peripheral part of the rear end wall, but cannot prevent the fishing line from slipping out of the fishing line holding portion through a space defined by the roller revolving around the spool and falling onto the axis of the rotary frame.
On the other hand, Japanese Utility Model Application "Kokai" No. 60-106466 shows an example of the fishing line retainer arranged along a peripheral direction of the rear end wall except a portion engaged with the supporting arms of the rotary frame. However, this structure does not perform a sufficient function against the fishing line having an extended diameter which enters toward the axis along an inner surface of the supporting arm.